Confessions Of A Broken Heart
by love-writer
Summary: SK is gone, but Nova isn't celebrating.Nova's fatherdaughter love for the Alchemist.A little NovaxSprx,one shot


Hey ppls! This is my first story/songfic, but I have 3 great story I deas in my head rite now, and one of them has been there since November!disclaimer, guys.

Nova:love-writer does not own SRMTHG! Or…

Avon: finishing Lindsay Lohan's song "Confessions Of A Broken Heart"

Read & Review!

** Confessions Of A Broken Heart**

It was a rainy day in Shuggazoom City, although it shouldn't have been. The Skeleton King Dark One Worm(A/N:I didn't no what 2 call it, so I just said that:-D) had finally been defeated, and the Hyper Force was celebrating inside the Super Robot. Everyone, including Gibson, was having fun. Although, after a little while, the golden monkey started feeling melancholy, and slipped outside. The crimson red monkey noticed her disappearance.

"Hey, has anyone noticed where Nova went?", Sprx asked, concern hidden in his voice.

"Uhhh…she told me that she was goin' ta get some fresh air a little while ago. She looked like she was cry.", the green mechanic, Otto, answered.

"Someone should go get Nova. Today is a day for celebration.", the spiritual advisor, Antauri, advised.

Sprx shot his hand up while saying, "I'll go get her!"

"Alright, but hurry back!", an eager leader named Chiro said.

** Nova's POV:**

I feel so sad. I know I shouldn't, cuz SK is gone. But, when he was destroyed, I felt as if a part of me had been ripped out. After all, SK used to be the Alchemist who created us. I loved the Alchemist. I loved like a father, and he loved me like a daughter. Why did he have to turn evil? Why?

** Normal POV:**

So Nova did was she usually did when she was confused. She sang.

** Sprx's POV:**

I ran out of the command center and down the halls of the SR. All of a sudden, I could hear singing. I recognized Nova's beautiful voice. I had always leaned on her door, so I could hear her sing in her room. Nova caught me once. I laughed at myself. Those were the times. And they still are. I kept following her voice into the park. I stopped at a distance where I could see her clearly, but she couldn't see me. And I listened.

** Normal POV:**

A beautiful singing voice filled the park.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older _

_Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed

So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!  
I love you!  


Out of anger and confusion, Nova activated her Robo-Fists and slammed them into the ground, causing a mini-earthquake. Then, to Nova's surprise and Sprx's delight, she de-activated her Robo-Fists and kept singing.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart _

_Ohhh...yeah_

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter...

**Nova's POV:**

I sighed in relief. That felt good, letting all of my anger and confusion out. I got up to start walking back to the SR, when, all of a sudden, I heard clapping from behind me. I whirled around, and, to my surprise, Sprx was standing there.

"D-did you hear that whole song!", I cried.

"Yah!", Sprx replied eagerly.

"I bet I was horrible…", I managed to say.

"No, not at all! You were awesome!", Sprx exclaimed.

Sprx smiled that cute smile of his. Wait a minute, did I just say his smile was **_CUTE_**! I shivered, partly from that thought, and partly because it was starting to get cold. Sprx noticed my shiver and said,

"Let's get you inside where it's nice and warm."

I let Sprx take my hand as he pulled me to the foot of the SR.

**Sprx's POV:**

That was awesome! Nova was sobeautiful out there…I can't believe Nova didn't punch me when she found out I listened to the whole song, or when I took her hand to lead her inside. I promise that tomorrow I will confess my feelings to Nova. I promise.


End file.
